


Lying Awake

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Getting Together, Late at Night, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Five times Rey couldn't sleep.





	Lying Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).

> Big thanks to [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot) for the SPaG check!

Ray tossed and turned on the stone slab she had claimed as her bed. Her nights on Ahch-To were not any worse than nights on Jakku. A soft blue glow emanated from the beacon . . . Leia's beacon.

Rey thought back to their last conversation, when Leia thrust the bracelet into her hands, the matching one already adorning her wrist. Leia was so sure The Resistance wouldn't be where Rey left them, that Rey would need a way to find her way back to them. How was she so sure Rey would come back? Was Leia also tracking her? Rey dared to hope.

* * *

Today she made a breakthrough. Luke had finally agreed to teach her the ways of the Jedi (or so she thought). Before she succumbed to sleep, she went over their first lesson. He implored her to _Reach out with your feelings_ and she did.

The Force was everywhere and nowhere. She could see life around her, big and small, everything had its place in the universe.

_What do you see?_ Rey thought to herself as she closed her eyes. When Leia's face felt so real she tried to reach out and touch her, Rey bolted upright.

* * *

Rey lay awake in her bunk, Leia’s words turning over in her mind: _We have everything we need._ She couldn’t help but think that had to do with her. That there was something more in Leia’s warm embrace, in the way she fingered Rey's beacon when she returned it. 

Leia's hand caressed the lid of the box as she closed the matched set inside. Rey beamed; she had accomplished her mission, found her way home. When she held Leia's hands and looked into her eyes, she felt Leia's exhaustion swimming below the surface. Survival came at a price.

* * *

Leia snored softly, fast asleep next to her in bed. 

The Resistance was small in numbers, but they still outsized their resources. Everyone slept in shifts and shared the handful of available beds. 

Rey tried not to think too hard about the fact that she and Leia had easily become bedmates, how they were rarely apart these days. How Leia's body seemed to fit perfectly around hers, how Leia's arm was casually slung over Rey's body, heart racing.

Rey reached out to The Force, tried to settle herself. This reminder her heart beat among a billion other organisms calmed her.

* * *

"Come here," Leia scooted over in the bed, giving Rey room to climb in. 

Rey found it increasingly hard to lie next to Leia each night, thoughts of more than sleep swirling around her mind.

"You've been avoiding me," Leia said as Ray settled into bed.

"Have I?"

"You're tense, what's wrong?"

"You make me nervous." This wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Leia knew it.

Leia sat up in bed. Rey followed suit, making eye contact.

"I see the war of emotion inside you. You should know I feel it myself."

"You do?"

Leia answered her with a yearning filled kiss.


End file.
